


Never Looking Back

by daughter_of_writers_block



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HARRY POTTERS OOOO, HEs a smol bean, I love him, also painful ciz I love my version of regulus, sirius is great, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_writers_block/pseuds/daughter_of_writers_block
Summary: Sirius is fed up with his horrible family and finally made the biggest decision of his young life. To run away.





	Never Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> LOVE  
> HARRY  
> POTTER  
> This is amazing and I love it. Sirius is my SON!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this little thing!!

Sirius had actually followed the dress code his mother, Walburga set for family dinners. He wore his finest dress robes and had brushed his hair for once. Maybe he could get a compliment once before he ran away when everyone was sleeping…

“Boy! Get down here!” Sirius’s father, Orion called. He had never called Sirius by his real name anymore. Sirius was a ‘disgrace,’ so Orion refused to tolerate him having the noble name of their ancestors.

Sirius had forced himself to spend one last night at the hell he was forced to live in. He would stay for one last dinner with his aunt, uncle, and cousins, then never set foot in this place again.

As he left his room, thoughts crossed his mind. Would his best friend, James even take him in? Of course! But it was James’s parents he was to worry about… they seemed nice, but would they really take in another kid?

“There he is!” Walburga said, walking up to Sirius and dusting off his robes. “I’m so sorry for the delay, Cygnus and Druella. I really am!”

“It’s only expected from a nasty blood traitor like him,” Sirius’s eldest cousin, Bellatrix sneered, making a face as she took her seat next to an uncomfortable looking Regulus.

Sirius had also been placed next to Regulus with his favorite cousin, Andromeda next to him. Andromeda had always accepted him for who he was and loved him. Next to Andromeda was Narcissa, arguably the most beautiful cousin with her sleek blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. This had grabbed the attention of the Malfoy boy, which alone had impressed her family.

Sirius glared at Bellatrix, who gave him a teasing smile. “Better a blood traitor than a squib.”

Narcissa’s hand quickly shot to her mouth. Bellatrix’s smile faded and even Andromeda looked shocked. Regulus has dropped his fork, turning to look at Sirius shocked. Anger radiated off the faces of all the adults. Worst of all, Sirius didn’t even feel sorry. He was glad he had said that.

“Come towards me boy,” Cygnus said, unnaturally calm. He motioned for Sirius to come to him. Against his begged judgement, Sirius obeyed.

Cygnus was at one head of the table, so after walking up to him Sirius took a deep breath and braved himself. Cygnus stood up as well, and then slapped Sirius sharply across the face. Regulus flinched, but a blank, vacant expression never left his brother’s face.

“My daughter is not a squib, you nasty mudblood loving blood traitor,” Cygnus said, a cold anger in his voice. “You were so fortunate to be born a Black, and this is how you repay us? Become a filthy Gryffindor, friends with mudbloods and even more blood traitors.”

Sirius didn’t respond. This was why he was running away. Not just because of Cygnus… because of how his parents would respond later that night. As he walked back to his seat, Bellatrix whispered something to Regulus, causing him to flinch again. A wicked smile curved on her face again. Sirius day next to his brother, looking at the boy’s haunted face. No 15-year-old should have to suffer this kind of household. No matter how much like his parents he was.

Dinner continued normally, until Regulus leaned over to Sirius and whispered:

“Please stay away from her.”

Sirius looked at Regulus’s face. He looked petrified. There was true pleading in his voice.

“What?” was all Sirius was able to respond with.

“She told me that when she becomes a Death Eater, she’ll be the one to kill you,” Regulus replied. “A-and she said I could help her, I didn’t say anything in response.”

Sirius clutched Regulus’s hand from under the table. For the first time since he had left for Hogwarts, Sirius had felt true sympathy and love for his little brother. Regulus was actually scared for his safety. It was unusual.

“I’m not going to help her kill you,” Regulus said, sounding as if he actually meant it. “I couldn’t bare to lose you.”

Sirius felt a pang in his chest. Little did Regulus know, Sirius was leaving tonight. “You won’t ever lose me. Not really,” Sirius said. In a way that was true… they’d see each other at Hogwarts and once Sirius could live on his own, Regulus would be able to come see him whenever. He couldn’t help but feel horrible, though. How devastated was Regulus going to be tomorrow, finding Sirius gone?

Bellatrix has nudged Regulus, stealing his attention and leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts. Not liking this, he tapped Andromeda. 

“There’s something I need to tell you…”

* * *

 

“Sirius, you can’t leave!” Andromeda said, shocked at his story. “You have nowhere to go.”

“My friend James will be happy to take me in,” said Sirius, showing no emotion whatsoever.

“What about your parents?”

“They won’t miss me.”

“Regulus?”

“I won’t miss him.” This was just a bit of a lie… Sirius knew he would miss Regulus, but he didn’t have the heart to admit it.

“What about me?”

“There’s the Floo Network, owl post, so many things. It won’t matter that I’m gone. Nothing will change!”

The smallest hint of a smile curled onto Andromeda’s face. “Dinner won’t be as entertaining without you and Bella having your evening banter.”

Sirius chuckled. “You’ll manage.”

“Andromeda, dear,” said Druella from across the table. “Stop talking to your blood traitor cousin. He’s toxic. Talk to your sister. Narcissa has the most fascinating stories about Lucius.”

Andromeda sighed. “Yes mother,” she said. She glanced at Sirius before turning to Narcissa, getting lectured on the long-haired king of Slytherin house.

As dinner ended, Sirius said goodbye to his family. There would be bad blood between him and Cygnus for a while… good thing he was leaving tonight. Bellatrix stomped on Sirius’s foot as she left, yet Sirius didn’t even offer a grimace.

As the door shut, Orion took out his wand and pushed Sirius against a wall, his wand tip at his neck.

“You brat!” Orion said, angrily. “You always have to to open your mouth at the worst times.”

Regulus tried to move forward, but Walburga held him back. “Father—” he began, trying to push past his mother.

Sirius interrupted, getting away from his father’s grip. “I don’t even care what you think of me anymore! For years, all I’ve wanted was your approval. I’ve tried to be the way you want me to be, but I can’t. I don’t care anymore.”

Sirius pushes past Orion and Walburga, not even glancing back as he walked to his room. Though he didn’t look, he could somehow sense how Regulus was feeling. Confused, upset, even a little hurt… Sirius hasn’t thought about how his leaving would affect the boy.

No, he would leave anyway. Nobody mattered at this point. Not his parents, not Andromeda, not Regulus. He would run away if it was the last thing he did.

Finally, the sun had set and his parents had fallen asleep. Sirius grabbed his broomstick and took a deep breath as he went to head out. He had sent a trunk to James’s house a while in advance, letting James know he might be there soon.

Right as Sirius set foot out the door, he heard a quiet voice say softly, “Sirius.”

”Regulus!” Sirius almost shouted in response. “What are you doing?” He turned and saw Regulus’s face, illuminated only by the soft glow of the moon.

”Where are you going?”

Sirius took a deep breath before saying, “I’m running away.”

Panic crossed Regulus’s face almost immediately. “You can’t do that!! You’d leave me here?”

”Stop pretending you’d miss me.”

Hurt flashed in Regulus’s dark eyes, almost perfectly matching his father’s. “I will. I meant what I said earlier. About how I couldn’t bear to lose you. You’re my brother and—“

Sirius interrupted before Regulus could finish the thought. “No, Regulus. Stop. You are NOT my brother! Stop acting like we are anything alike because you are not my brother. I refuse to be related to someone like you.”

Tears glimmered in Regulus’s eyes. “If-if that’s how you feel,” he said finally, before slipping back into the shadows of the night and leaving Sirius alone again.

Sirius almost regretted what he said, but never enough to come or look back. He finally walked outside, ready to leave 12 Grimmauld Place forever.

Sirius mounted his broom and as he took flight for the house of James Potter, he knew he’d never look back again.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I CHANGED A BIT!!  
> I ACTUALLY EDITED A BIT!!  
> ARS YOU PROUD OF ME?!?  
> Ps more Marauder/Reg fics to come  
> They are FUN!!


End file.
